Convinced
by PinkCh3rryBlossom
Summary: Harry finds a reporter snooping inside his house.Marina is sure that she knows Harry's dark secret & feels its her job to tell the world.One problem.He wont let her leave until she tells him & she wont say nada.He cant seriously keep her in here,could he?


Ah, New York where the good are actually bad and the bad are worse. This was where her next assignment was, this was where her story had led her. She was sure that she was close she could alsmot taste victory. She just had to make sure first that was all. But, come on, she had to be right. She didn't spend the last four months without sleep, keeping the caffine buisness alive on her own with all the coffee she had practically inhaled and possibly getting athritis in her fingers for nothing...she hoped not anyway.

She was Mairna, one of the best, if she did say so herself, reporter journalists out there. Twenty-three going onto twenty-four and already she was with one of the best Newspapers in the country and well on her way to being one of the most sought out top journalists in her field. She was an up-and-coming and she made sure everybody knew it. Okay, well maybe she wasn't such an amazing, za-za-aing worker, but after this she would defiantly be the "it" girl. Again, hopefully.

Anyways, what had brought her New York was Spiderman. She finally figuered out who was the man behind the mask, she just needed evidence to make everyone else see it. She proposed the idea to her boss and even brought out the facts and things necesarry behind it that would make it possible for Spiderman to be, well, Spiderman. She knew who he was and it made her want to shout it out and grab the next bald guy and kiss him. The man who _had_ to be Spiderman was...Harry Osborne.

It had to be, it fit. He was basically a loner, living alone in a huge mansion with loads of money. The money would supply him with the outfit which she figuered had to be made from super expensive material, his father owned some chemical-nanotechnology company thing ( exact names weren't important at the moment) which provided him with the technology and the brains that would explain how he could make the spider web sling stuff as she liked to call it and allow him to swing. It made sense, complete sense. Millionaire loner, loads of free time why not be Spiderman? It defiantly gave him something to do with his spare time, and with all the advantages of money in his hands he would be able to create anything he wanted, so why not Spiderman?

Again, she just had to prove it first. It was unlikely that if she walked up to him, told him her idea that he would laugh it off, pat her on the back and congratulate her on being the first person with half a brain to have figuered it out. So, like it was stated before, she was gunna prove it, and she was gunna prove it by sneaking into his house. It was a really genius plan, she just didn't know how to get in or out, or where to find what she needed, but she knew she had to get in the house.

The cab she was in slowed down a bit beside a department store where a sleek black car had parked and a man dressed in a black suit was loading stuff into the trunk.

"Stop here." she told the driver and snapped a photo of the car, zooming in and looking at the fuzzy plate number. She pulled out a sheet of paper and the numbers mathced. "Piece of cake." she smiled and asked how much she owed the cabbie.

"Forty-two eighty-five." eh replied gruffly scratching his large belly. She handed him over a fifty telling him to keep the change her mood chaning since she found the car she wanted and partially grateful to be out of the gross smelling cab.

Getting out of the cab, she stuck her camera into her bag and walked to the car trying to figure out how she was gunna follow this thing and actually get into the Osborne mansion. Then again she was never much of an on the spot thinker and let someone else do it for her. Some punk kid was on his skateboard and well, wasn't really very good. He ended up crashing into the suit guy and Marina bolted for the car, dove into the trunk, ripping her pants on something and snuggled into the many bags trying to hide.

This had to be the stupidest thing she had ever done. She was in a trunk, to get into some rich guys house to expose him for who he was, hoping no one would see her inside there, and as the trunk came down, praying that she wouldn't die from air loss...

Okay, so she was being a tad dramtic, but hey she worked for a newspaper, they fed off drama. The drive wasn't long, about twenty minutes or so the car started to slow down. She heard a rough scraping noise and she guessed it was the gate being opened. Marina's heart began to beat faster and faster until she thought it was going to come out of her chest. Damn it was getting hot in here too especially with all the hair she had. Uh-oh they stopped. And somebody was getting out of the car. She was gunna be sick in here, this was a bad idea, bad, bad bad idea.

Too late for that now though, she was already in here, hiding in a trunk she probably broke about six laws and counting. The trunk unlocked and opened, bringing with it a wave of fresh cool air. There wasn't much light and everything was a dim gray colour.

"Yo Joe! Call Mary to come get the bags I gotta pee man!" and with that she heard footsteps echo until they became softer and softer until they dissapered.

Marina waited about a second before, she jumped out of the trunk, having a bag handle get caught on her foot. Once the mission of untangling herself was complete she did a quick scan of where she was, obviously a garage if the seven other cars and motorcycles didn't give it away, all the tools sure did. There were three doors, one had a small window which let the bright sun in, another was dark and at the far end of the garage and another was closest to her with two steps leading to it.

"Lets see whats behind door number three." she walked over to it and turned the handle, expecting it to creak loudly like it did in all the movies, but it didn't.

Marina found herself in a large room, filled with washing machines, ironing boards, a huge freezer and a lot of counter space. A laundry room. Which meant there had to be a maid somehwere who's name she was guessing was Mary. How was she supposed to do this with a place full of maids and drivers and servants? She opened another door and found herself in a long bland hallway. Servant passage way thing? _A little too old castle style Mr. Osborne_ she thought as she walked around. It took her a few tries and doors until she reached the actual house and when they said he had money, he really did have money.

She snapped some pictures of the things she found, the rooms she thought were extremely beautiful, what she thought could be used as evidence and a lot of shots from the high windows that looked down onto the garden. She lost track of time between her taking pictures and opening drawers and doors and anythhing else that could open. She came into a room that was cozy, couches and a fireplace and a huge painting of the late Mister Osborne and honestly it was something scary, it actually sorta ruined the aura of the room. As she moved closer to it someone called out to her.

"Can I help you miss?" she turned, the air coming out of her lungs as quickly as a defalted balloon. There was an old man, also wearing a black suit, his hair was gray and his face looked like a map with so many lines, and he was watching her intently also conviently blocking her exit.

"Uhhhh." she stammered. Truthfully she was surprised she lasted this long without being caught, but still it didn't make her feel any more at ease.

"You shouldn't be here miss. I will have to inform master Obsorne that there is a stranger in his house taking pictures." he continued to stay calm as if it was his only expression and emotion.

"Seriously, you don't gotta do that. I'll just let myself out and we can all act like nothing ever happened." she smiled big and tried moving but he remained standing there watching her.

Alright this wasn't part of the plan...Marina seriously needed to get out of here now. This guy already saw her and he was old, he'd probably would forget about her in five minutes flat, but if someone else saw her...She didn't even want to think about it.

"Bernard?" a deeper voice called out from the hallway and Marina felt like someone was squeezing her throat and stomach. "Bernard I can't find-" there standig in the doorway next to, she was guessing Bernard, was the one person she wanted to avoid the most. "Who're you and what are you doing in here?" he said firmly giving her an extremly stern look.

When she didn't say anything and let her mouth open and close like a fish, Harry watched her and noticed the camera she still held in her hands. Some emotion went through him and she noticed it in his face when he moved towards her like a man getting ready to jump into a war. Alarm bells went ringing in her head all of them screaming '_MAYDAY, MAYDAY!' _and thats the part she decided to jet.

She ran past Harry and dodged his arm that came down to grab her. She managed to manuver around Bernard who didn't try to do anything except watch her, and made it out into the deserted hall. She had no idea where she was going but just let her feet take her wherever they wanted to. Behind her she could hear Harry running after her and the panic doubled but also fueled her legs to move faster. She flew through room after room, dodging couches and tables, she knocked over one night stand and heard a vase hit the ground.

After what felt like years of running her body couldn't handle it anymore. She knew it was from running at top speed without a break for a while and the fact that she hadn't actually seriously ran since back in highschool...She stopped in a sitting room and noticed that she wasn't being followed anymore, she took this time to breathe in the air she had been deprived of and continued to look around. Where the hell was she? And where the hell was the way out? She remembered passing a set of stairs a bit back, and figuered if she got down to the lower levels she could make it out okay enough...That is if he didn't call security and the cops, also she never thought of the fact that he probably had hidden camera's all over the place and had a clear picture of what she looked like. Well, she could always cut her hair, change her name, move to Japan...

Putting her long dark hair up in a ponytail, Marina tip-toed out of the room and looked out into the hall. Yupp, there it was the extremely long stair case. Just as she adjusted the strap of her bag and got ready to run back out there when someone grabbed her around the middle.

"Nooo!" she yelled when the person pulled her back into the room and she struggled against them, fighting to get free. Whoever had her had an iron grip that didn't even lossen a bit as she tried making herself heavy with dead weight, and then kicking and thrashing, everything she could think of until they roughly plopped her onto a couch.

And who else would be there on this lucky day of hers, than none other then the Harry Osborne.

"What are you doing here." he said firmly standing in front of her hands on hips and looking coldly down at her.

"This is kidnapping." she spat him, looking around for another exit and triyng to figure out the best way to get out.

"And your breaking and entering." he replied back smoothly. Marina glared back at him.

" I didn't break into anything, your guys brought me in all own their own honey." she bit back and he actually took a moment to looked shocked.

"They let you in? Who let you in?" he leaned down closer to her and Marina sighed not in the mood for this.

"Okay so they didn't _let _me in. I hitched a ride in a trunk and ended up in here, so let me go before I tell the cops that you're keeping me hostage." she stood up but he just pushed her back down. She got up again angrily and tried moving towards the door when he picked her up once again and put her back onto the couch.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you think you are but you just don't go around throwing people okay? Thats harrasment, a crime."

"Sorry_ honey _but when the cops find out you were breaking and entering your gunna have bigger problems than me harrasing you." he looked down at her like she was stupid and she shut up.

He straightened up and continued to look down at her. "Now tell me what you were doing in here and I might not call the cops." she looked sharply at him and debated if she should say anything and how she should say it.

Apparently she was quiet for too long because Harry grabbed her bag and dumped everything onto the floor. Marina protested with a loud 'Hey!' but he continued oblivious to her and what she wanted. He fished through everything a serious look on his face, he went through her makeup case, her phone books, her cell phone which he pocketed, he didn't flinch when his hands passed over her pads and tampons until finally he grabbed her papers and folders along with her camera.

"What do you think your doing!" Marina couldn't take anymore, he threw her around like a ball, went through her stuff and now he was taking her stuff? Not if she could help it.

"If I were you I'd keep sitting down." he warned her with another sharp look, but Marina was stubborn as hell and she hated to be bossed around.

"No! Thats mine you have no right to take any of it!" she was beyond pissed now, she was, she was whatever was beyond pissed. Just because she was in his house didn't mean he could do whatever the hell he wanted with her and her stuff.

"Actually I think I can, my dad's and my name are all over these papers." his eyes scanned over the papers and Marina once again shut up and felt sick. "What is this about. There's information about my father's company here and everything about me. Where I've been, who I was with. What are you looking for? Are you trying to sabatoge my fathers company?" she continued to stand there quiet and she had the weirdest feeling of dejavu. "Tell me!"

"No! I'm not telling you shit!" she crossed her arms and gave him a smug smile. The smile however dissapeared when he just shrugged his shoulders and said fine, then did the weirdest thing of all; turned on his heel and began to walk out of the room.

"Whoa! What do you mean? What are you talking about?" she chased after him since he had her camera, files and her phone which happened to be her life.

"If your not going to tell me what you were doing in here and what you found your not leaving until you do." he said all this calmly as if he was just talking about the weather.

"Wha? Your kidding right?" she stopped dead and watched him stop, turn around and look at her.

"Nope."

"Well here's news for you buddy, you get to watch my back as I leave out your front door." she stated in his face and wanted to badly to up in his face and poke him in his chest for him to get the point but she resisted the urge as she turned and walked calmly and slowly down the stairs.

Now this is where everyone starts to thinks she's insane because thats what she thought of herself at the moment. There was probably all the squad cars of New York parked outside his house, guns drawn waiting for her to come out with her hands up, and she was just gunna walk out the front door, all smiles. Adrenilene does strange things to usually sane people...Finding the actual front door took some work but she found the huge thing and grabbed the handle ready to open it when it didn't even want to turn. She tried harder but her hands just slid around it. So, she tried the other brass handle and the same thing happened.

"Come. On." she told it firmly usuing all the strength she could muster up, which wasn't much in her current state.

"Need help?" a deep annoying voice told her. Marina took a deep breath in and turned, finding the oh so beautifully annoying Mister Osborne leaning against the wall watching her with what could only be called amusement.

Nothing in this particular situation was amusing.

"What did you do to the door?" she asked folding her arms and starting to feel the first traces of true and pure annoyance.

"It's a system my dad invented. It's all over the house, doors windows, everything. It cuts down the cost of having to have security all over the place and theres more privacy. It's really advanced actually, and it passed all it's tests with flying colours. Proved to be very helpful." he stated like she would be impressed with what he was saying but it was all blah, blah, blah to her.

"Okay, thats great and all. I'm real happy your dad did such a great job. Turn it off."

"No, I don't think I will." was this guy freakin' kidding her?! Why couldn't he let her out! Why did he want to know what she knew it wasn't like there was secret messages carved into the wall or-,wait a minute...

Wait a beautiful minute. He didn't want to let her go unless she told him what she had supposedly found out about him. That could only mean that he _was _Spiderman, why else would he be so over protective about this? And he took her camera which meant he didn't want her seeing something. He defiantly had some secrets and she knew what one of them was. She came up to him and stared him straight in the face.

"You really want to know what I found out?" he nodded his head once seriously and looked back down at her waiting to hear what she was going to say.

"Give me my camera and phone and papers and I'll let you know." she moved passed him, making sure her shoulder hit him on her way and headed back up the stairs and into the room with her bag. Sighing in frustration she fell to her knees and began shoving it all back into the bag, mumbling as she did so.

"I'll give you your stuff back when you tell me what you know first." Marina stood up and placed a hand on her hip.

"I guess I'm gunna be stuck here a long ass time then."

**okay so I've been gone for a long time and a lots happened since then. But I decided to write something new to get rid of all my writers block which I have for all my other stories. I noticed there's not a lot of stories about Harry on here, and after watching the movies, I thought Tobey was way too funny looking and it turned me off most his stories with him as the main character. Minf you I love some of the stories with him in them, and the movies are great but everyone's entitled to their own opinion. But I dunno I just thought that if I was a reporter I would think Harry would be Spidey with all his money and his loner-ness, it would just make sense to me. I dunno, just a thought and a different plot line i wanted everyone to have a peak for those who wanted something a lil bit different. Hoped ya like, i'm open to advice and anything you have to say that would help this story along. Remember there's major sarcasm and a lot of exaggeration at some points but my view of humor is like that 8D lmao**


End file.
